


Gone but not forgotten

by Dragonblades1234567



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonblades1234567/pseuds/Dragonblades1234567
Summary: Astrid dies and her children are missing her. So Elizabeth sings them a song to cheer them up.
Relationships: Hiccup/Astrid
Kudos: 2





	Gone but not forgotten

I miss mama! Little Audrey said to her aunt who was tucking her in. Astrid Haddock had died months ago from an incurable sickness. Hiccup still had not gotten over it. Elizabeth helped more with her niece and nephew. Me too! Finn said. She is gone and there is nothing we can do. Finn replied. Well your mama would want you to be happy. Elizabeth said. She really isn’t gone. She began to sing  
“Do you ever lay awake at night just between the dark and the morning light?  
Searching for the things you used to know looking for the place where the lost things go.  
Do you ever dream or reminisce wondering where to find what you truly miss.  
Or maybe all the things that you love so are hiding in the place where the lost things go  
Memories you’ve shared gone for good you fear their all around you still though they’ve disappeared   
Nothings really left or without a trace nothings gone forever only out of place  
So maybe now the dish and my best spoon are playing hide and seek just behind the moon  
Waiting there until it’s time to show spring is like that now but far beneath the snow  
Hiding in the place where the lost things go  
Time to close your eyes so sleep can come to you when you dream you find all that’s lost is found  
Maybe on the moon or maybe somewhere new maybe all your missing lives inside of you.  
So when you need her touch or loving gaze gone but not forgotten is the perfect phrase  
Smiling from a star that she makes flow trust she always there watching as you grow  
Find her in the place where the lost things go”  
Elizabeth finished singing and saw that the two kids were asleep. She had tears in her eyes. She missed her sister-in-law a lot. She turned around and saw hiccup standing there with tears in his eyes. I know you miss her but she will always be in your heart Hiccup. Elizabeth said. I know hiccup replied. Meanwhile in Valhalla Astrid was with stoic listening to that song. I wish I was down there. Astrid said. I know you do lass I do to but he will be fine. He had liz. Stoic said. Astrid smiles and she watched as her kids grew up.

**Author's Note:**

> This song is from the new Mary poppins movie


End file.
